


Lance's Bathtub

by jewelianna88



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his favorite place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance's Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pictures from the real estate page when Lance was selling his Florida home.

Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly contemplative, Lance would try to compare his life to his would-have-been life. That is, he’d try to match up the life he was living to the one he would have experienced without *Nsync.

Take his houses, for example. The first house he bought on his own, he sometimes compared to a college dorm. It was his first chance to decorate on his own, so he did all of the things that he’d dreamed out. Every room was themed.

The next house was really an apartment, and it was the bachelor pad. Everything was ultra-modern, from the view of New York skyscrapers to the weird orange egg chair like something out of Men In Black. It had none of the comforts of home, and it was gone as quickly as his bachelorhood.

His Orlando house, though. That was his grown-up house. He’d chosen every piece of it himself, from the cabinet wood in the kitchen to the linen closet doorknobs. It was a putting-down-roots, I’m-here-to-stay house. It was filled with pictures and memorabilia, from his public and his private life. Every niche, every corner, was filled with little pieces of his life.

His favorite part, though, was the bathroom. Walking through the white double doors at the end of the evening, he left the lights off and instead lit the lemongrass candles that surrounded the tub. There was elegance in this room, from the bold black and tan border to the graceful arch of the faucet. The shutters over the tub were closed, so the only light came from the flickering candle wicks.

He stripped off his clothes and dropped them in the laundry chute that led to the basement. He remembered too late that the shirt was dry clean only, but was too tired to walk down two flights of stairs to rescue it. Instead, he wrote a note and dropped it down the chute again, in hopes he’d find it loading the washer.

Turning on the recessed heat lamps, he basked in the warmth they created. Closing to door to keep out the air conditioned air, Lance twisted the tub tap until hot water flowed into the basin. He turned on the Jacuzzi jets, and added a drop of almond oil to the water. He knew it was bad for the motor, but the scent was too alluring to pass up.

While the tub filled, Lance lathered his face and shaved off the day’s stubble on his chin. He twisted the kinks out of his neck, and brushed his teeth with a cool mint gel. Turning back to the tub, he stopped the flow of water and climbed into the steaming water. It covered him to his shoulders and warmth seeped into his body through every pore. Reaching up over his head, he fumbled for the button that turned on the stereo. Tsaichovsky filled the room, and filled his head with relaxation. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back on a towel and soaked.

That was how JC found him. He didn’t know how long Lance had been laying there, breathing softly through his mouth, but the water was still hot when he dipped his fingers inside. Over the whir of the Jacuzzi jets, Lance hadn’t heard him approach. JC quietly tugged his shirt off his shoulders, dropped his jeans to the floor, and toed off his sneakers in the corner. Shucking his boxers and socks as he balanced on the edge of the tub, JC swung his legs into the water and lowered himself so he was sitting on Lance’s lap.

The movement woke Lance from his dreams, and he opened his eyes to be greeted with JC’s brilliant blue ones. His mouth was curled in an impish grin and his hair curled wildly in the steam from the bath.

“Honey, I’m home,” JC said, leaning down over Lance to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed appealingly, and dragged his hands out of the water to take hold of JC. Rivers ran down his arms as he curled his fingers in the loose tendrils by JC’s ears. “Hi.”

“I used my key,” JC smiled down at Lance, watching as he came more awake. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Lance said. “That’s what I gave it to you for.”

“So, you’re happy to see me?” JC slid higher, so that his ass rested on Lance’s groin instead of his thighs. He felt Lance growing hard against his own, already raging, erection.

“Definitely.” Pulling JC down to his mouth, he kissed him, lazy-like, tasting the strawberry milkshake JC had with his dinner. He licked at JC’s lips and was rewarded with their parting, opening JC’s mouth. He entered like an explorer seeking treasure, slow and searching and full of anticipation.

With the water surging around him, JC sank lower and brought his body flush against Lance’s. Blessing the big tub in the back of his head, he held his head above water while letting Lance kiss him senseless. He only lost his balance once, sliding downward into the sweet smelling water, and when he came back up, his hair dripped down onto Lance’s golden sculpted chest.

Growing harder at the moments passed, JC felt Lance take his cock into his hand and stroke slowly from base to tip. Again and again he worked JC, as JC continued to let his mouth pull moans and groans from Lance’s talented throat. When it seemed he could take no more, JC pulled back a bit and used his own hands to drive Lance mad, so they could go over the edge together.

Seeing stars behind his eyes, JC knew he could not withhold much longer. With a panting cry, he felt himself explode into Lance’s waiting hand. The blissful look on Lance’s face conveyed his equal pleasure.

Boneless and sated, JC slid down onto Lance again, and grinned at him. His smile was always a little wider, a little more true, in moments like these.

“Mmmm. I like this tub.” Lance’s voice was deep and quiet, barely audible over the bubbles.

“Me too. I’m thinking of having one installed at my place.” JC rolled over, allowing the buoyancy to help him turn. Settling his back against Lance’s chest, he closed his eyes.

Above them the music ended in a flourish of violins. Not wanting to move, Lance simply pressed play again, then brought his arms around JC.

Soon, the water would grow cold, he knew, and his skin would be wrinkled and pink. Even the most perfect place in the world was only tolerable for so long. He knew they’d have to get out of the bath eventually, but for now, he was content in his own grown-up tub with his own grown-up love.

And if there was a Dr. Seuss character sitting on the ledge as he thought this, it conveniently slipped his mind.

END


End file.
